Day and Night
by whatshewrotex
Summary: Luna and Solis Lovegood are twins, though completely different. While Luna is off in space, Solis makes it her daily job to protect her airy sister from anything and everything. Including Blaise Zabini. What will she do when she has to worry about fending Draco Malfoy off of her own self too? Absolute chaos. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Luna and Solis Lovegood. The fraternal twins of the Lovegood family. While Luna adapted a life of fairy tales and fictional creatures, Solis was a lot more... non-fiction. While Luna had long blond, wavy hair and blue eyes, Solis had straight brown hair and green eyes. While her father and sister lost themselves in their make believe world, Solis took care of the family affairs. She had no choice but to turn into the hard, cold and driven individual that she was. Though she had a rotten taste in her mouth from her father's inability to take ownership and responsibility for their family and chose to escape to the same world as Luna, Solis had a soft spot for her twin. After all, it was Luna that found their mother. While Solis had also been on the heals of her sister, she hardened rather than consumed herself in a world of lore.

Luna and Solis were sorted into the same house, Ravenclaw. Luna, being the spacey girl that she was, still was incredibly magically gifted and driven in her own way. Solis loved her like no other person on this planet, always keeping a watchful green eye on her sister's ditsy actions. Of the actions of others, as well. Though, above all else two beings had wedged into their lives as the bane of Luna's (and Solis') existence.  
Though they had little to no knowledge of the hardships the pair had experienced, they acted as though Solis' sister's antics where... well, crazy. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy refused to see that Luna had suffered an immense amount of trauma, finding the cold, bloodied body of their mother. They also failed to see the wrath they were ensuing from Luna's sister, who had easily turned herself into the protector of Luna, the Solis had let slide for a while.

A while.

The threads began to unravel one rainy Saturday morning. Solis was currently helping her sister look for her lost shoes, allowing her sister to believe that Nargles were to blame. Solis knew better. She gripped her wand tightly, ready to hex any fucker that crossed their path and dare call Luna "Looney" in her presence. Just in time with her growing anger and frustration, Blaise and Draco began strolling down the hall with a smug look strapped across both of their faces.

"Find your shoes yet, Looney?" Draco drawled, smug smirk spreading into a devilish smile. Solis only saw red as she flew off the handle, pressing a poised wand to the Blonde's throat as she backed him into the wall. His face now riddled with a certain look of fear.

"Where the fuck are they, Malfoy. I'm three seconds away from hexing you into next month. Talk." Her look showed Malfoy her calculating her actions and saw the venom dripping from her eyes.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" He cockily answered, choosing to ignore the wand that pressed even harder against his jugular. "She's fucking looney anyways."

"You fucking prat, do you even have the slightest idea what my sister and I have endured? Why she is like this? We found our mother dead-"  
Luna looked to Blaise as her sister spat out their dreadful story. She sent him an airey smile that caused him to squirm after catching an earful of their story. It was clear to Blaise, that she had escaped her awful story by adopting the life she lived now. Blaise wasn't nearly as sadistic as Draco, who was currently engaging in a heated battle of vocabulary with Luna's sister. He actually felt for the blonde haired beauty before him. Quietly, he spoke so only Luna could hear.

"I know where your shoes are, if you want to come with me." Happily, Luna accepted, following Blaise down the remainder of the corridor, Solis and Draco too engaged in the heated battle to notice. Finally, Draco sputtered out the location of the girls sneakers and Solis turned on her heals to tell her sister. However, she found that Blaise and her sister where nowhere to be found. Her green eyes lit a-fire again as she turned back to the blonde attempting to slink away into the shadows.

"Where the fuck did your bloke take my damn sister?!" She demanded, shoving him against the wall once more.

"How the fuck should I know?" He growled back, shoving the girl away from him and crossing his arms. "Probably talked her into snogg-" His taunt was cut short as the smaller slammed her fist into his face. He dropped down against the wall, clutching his bloodied nose.

"If you don't take me to my god damned sister now, I'm going to kill you," her threat was ice cold and completely believable. The danger and fire that danced in her eyes made even Draco gulp. She was not fucking around. She would never let anybody take her sister from her. Ever. Some may say she had a sister complex, but to her, she was just afraid to lose her. She never wanted to walk in on what she saw with her mother, but her sister in her place. And in Solis' mind, if she let her younger by 3 minutes sister out of her sight that was more than possible in her mind.

"I don't know, Lovegood. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to them when they left. I was more worried about the wand pressed against my god damned throat." Solis growled, at herself, stepping and turning away from Draco in the process. She felt the tears brimming in her eyes.

"How could I be so stupid?" She scolded herself, followed by numerous other curses towards herself. Draco watched the girl damn near rip her own hair out before letting out a soft sigh.

"Calm down, she's with Blaise, if he escorted her somewhere he's not going to hurt her," he said, folding his arms over his broad chest. Green eyes pinned him as though she had forgotten he was there. She let out a shuddering breath, letting Draco notice how much she feared for his sister's safety. Their story resonated with him now and he scowled in displeasure as his heart felt for the gorgeous girl in front of him. Before he knew what he was saying, he found himself promising the girl before him that he would help her locate the pair. Distrustfully, and with a worried look in her eyes, Solis reluctantly accepted.

Blaise pointed to the pair of dangling sneakers from one of the highest beams in all of Hogwarts. Though Blaise wasn't the person to dangle them there, he knew very well that Draco or possibly Pansy was to blame. With a thankful smile, Luna muttered 'accio shoes,' to have them flutter down a foot in front of the pair. After slipping her feet into them, Luna sent Blaise a happy smile that quickly turned weary.

"Oh no, it seems I have forgotten to inform my sister of our indevour." She spoke, airy voice managing even to make Blaise smile a small smile. As if on que, down the corridor stormed her sister, Draco not far behind. Solis all but tackled her sister to the ground, body quaking in fear that her sister had had something terrible happen to her. Solis shot both Blaise and Draco a disdainful look before she pulled her sister down towards the Ravenclaw entrance.

"Thank you, Blaise!" Luna shot back to the pair, earning a growl from her sister as they disappeared into the distance.  
Blaise stared blankly after the pair before turning to his best bloke.

"I think I might have feelings for Luna." He spoke, and Draco sent him an odd look, before staring after the retreating pair, his own gaze softening.

"I think I might actually feel something for her sister."

 **A/N: So first chapter is kinda putting everything in place. Things are sure to heat up soon! Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

And so it began. Every corner Solis and Luna turned, Blaise and Draco were there; much to Solis' displeasure. What made it even worse was the dreamy look Luna would get about her. It made her gag. Literally. In fact, she actual felt the bile rise up the back of her throat at least once or twice over the next couple of weeks. Solis was too consumed in keeping her sister away from Blaise, she didn't even bother to send Draco a second glance. She might have actually puked if she had seen the way he looked at her.

And then it happened. Solis let Luna out of her sight for literally 5 minutes and Blaise swept in and asked her on a date. Asked her on a date. A date. Her sister was going on a date with one of the biggest playboys in all of the 4 houses combined. A fucking date. A romantic date. Solis gripped the sides of a waste bin with white knuckles as she wretched up everything from lunch. Luna spoke of some creature making her stomach swirl because it was quite possibly love at first sight for her. Solis wretched again. Finally, after her sister left to go to class, not with out telling Solis to go see Madam Pomphrey, Solis lifted her head from the bin.

"A date...love..." She muttered weakley, feeling the words pound against the inside of her skull. Seeing her sister's lips move in slow motion, mouthing the words every time she blinked. Hearing her sister speak like this made her knees shake. Made her want to puke again, if there were anything left in her system. Her back hit the wall with a thud and she roughly slid down to her arse, hands gripping her head. "How could I have let this happen?"

"Talking to yourself again, Lovegood?," Solis lifted her head in the direction of the familiar pompous voice that had rung out moments before. Her eyes narrowed, and she rose to her feet, a viscous aura stirred around her, making even Draco uncomfortable.

"You better pray to Merlin that he doesn't have any false intentions up his sleeve. Or I will kill both of you." The ice cold look she gave him sent a chill up his spine. She wasn't joking around, not in the slightest. She had the same look Draco's father had when he witnessed him kill some poor prisoner of war the year prior. Before things changed. Before he got thrown into Azkaban. Draco swallowed roughly as Solis stocked by him. She stopped just next to him, venomous look softening shortly to a look of worry. "Does he have any false intentions that you know of?"

Draco eyed the girl before him, turning to face her completely before speaking. "He likes her, I know that much-," he started, before pausing and gaining one brilliant idea, if he did say so himself. "But I'm not too sure. If you're worried, we could go with them. Yanno, pretend to go on a date ourselves, make it a double date? That way you can see for yourself." He watched the wheels in her head begin to turn, and her green eyes connect with his grey.

"Its a good idea, but why are you going to help me?" She asked and Draco had to fight the roll of his eyes. Of course she wouldn't just accept his help, she had to question it. Thinking on his feet, Draco quickly responded.

"If you don't want my help then that's all on you-"

"I want it!" She damn near screamed, grabbing his hand in both of hers. He stared down at their hands, as well as Solis and quickly she jumped away, turning bright red. "Uh... I'll talk to my sister about it. And you Zabini? Thank you, Draco!" She spewed, before running off towards the class she shared with her sister, leaving Draco standing in a stupor. She had actually used his first name.

Even Draco couldn't deny how sweet it sounded coming from her pale lips.

_  
"You sly fox, you," Blaise teased his best bloke, after hearing of his successful plan to get Solis on a date with him. "Now all you have to do is sweep her off her feet in one night."

"Yea, and that'll be a whole lot easier if you keep your hands to yourself tomorrow." Draco drawled, stretching his long body out on a particularly comfortable couch in the Slytherin common room. Blaise pondered his friends statement for a moment, before a devilish smirk appeared across his face.

"How can you expect me to behave?," he was just kidding. He knew that with Solis anywhere near the vaccinity of their date, he'd be hexed before his hand could even reach into hers. It was funny to watch Draco shoot up with a glare however.

"Can't you just hold off one night? I only have one shot of getting in Solis' knickers and I'm not gonna have you ruin it for me." He ground out, causing Blaise to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"I doubt she'll even let you hold her hand you twit! Let alone let you screw her."

"50 Galleons says she lets me give her a kiss goodnight, prat!"

"You're on! I don't even need the galleons! It'll be priceless just to watch her punch you square in the nose!" Draco scowled at his friend, folding his arms across his broad chest before the realization dawned on him, that it wasn't even a real date. He'd have a hard enough time getting her to enjoy their time together, rather than get a kiss.

But Draco Malfoy never turned down a bet.  
_

The day approached faster than Solis would have liked. She watched in mild horror as her sister tried on a barrage of dresses and outfits, trying to decide which one she looked best it. Her horror increased slightly every time her sister would ask 'Do you think Blaise would fancy me in this?' Her horror quickly escalated to panic level when her sister decided on a gorgeous long-sleeved blue dress, black leggings and knee-high rider boots and sat down to begin to apply her make up. Of course Blaise would fancy her in that fucking outfit. She looked like a model. And make up to boot? Solis was screwed.  
Blankley, she stared at her own wardrobe, contemplating what she should wear herself. Its not like she cared what Malfoy thought of this, but if she wanted her sister and Blaise to believe that she wasn't just spying on them, that her and Malfoy actually had a date together, then she would have to make it look good. And by it, she meant herself. With a grunt, she rose to her feet and began to thumb through the many outfits she had brought along from home. Her sister was wearing a dress and they were going out to eat, so perhaps a dress was in order. Another grunt as he settled on a green and black-patterned dress, that showed just enough of her bouncy cleavage to make it look like she was interested, but not enough to be racey. She pulled on her black cardigan and leggings as well as her own pair of boots, before sitting next to her sister at the vanity.

"Aren't you just so excited, Solis?," Luna spoke happily as she fixed the last of her make up and turned to watch her sister begin to apply her own. Solis had to choke back a sarcastic reply, before shooting Luna a quick smile.

"You betcha!" came her response and she was thankful it didn't come out the least bit sarcastic. Luna beemed at her, before standing up and twirling across the room.

"I hope they take us to a place that has dancing as well! I asked Blaise if that were possible and he said he would think of it! Oh could you just imagine getting swept across the dancefloor by two of Hogwarts most elligable?" Luna spoke dreamily and Solis dropped her compact in her lap, damn near choking on her lipstick as she applied it.

"Oh... yea, sure sounds like fun!" Solis was really trying to keep the facade up, but the mental image of Blaise's body pressed against her sister's almost made her throw up. She sighed for a moment, thinking possibly that Draco would put a stop to that, as she knew he probably wouldn't want to dance with her anyways AND he had offered to help.

It couldn't be so.

The boys stood at the back entrance of Hogwarts. The plan was to apparate to Diagon Alley and take the girls to some

fancy club. Luckily, Luna had given the idea to Blaise to go dancing as well as dinner. It fit perfectly into Draco's plan. He could sweep Solis around the floor and completely have her attention for part of the date. He hoped.

Blaise stopped fussing with the buttons on his shirt and Draco swore his jaw almost hit the floor. Draco's eyes followed his gaze to see the pair of sisters striding towards them. Draco's jaw damn near dropped itself. They looked fucking gorgeous.

Blaise got the nerve to speak first, taking Luna's arm in his own. "Ready for a night of dinner and dancing?" He asked the group, before apparating him and Luna away. Solis shot Draco a pained look. The blonde took her arm in his as well, getting ready to wave his wand to follow, right after he looked down into her green eyes and spoke softly.

"You look ravishing," Satisfied with the bright red color Solis turned, he apparated them to the predetermined place.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Uniccorn: Thanks so much for the review! I hope you and the others following this story enjoy this chapter too!**

Solis couldn't take her eyes off of her sister's face. For the first time since their mother died, Luna was smiling a smile that reached her eyes and made them light up. It was infectious. Soon, Solis found herself smiling too. She found herself smiling and laughing with her sister and barely even paying attention to the other two people. She was just so happy to see her sister finally, truly happy. Slowly her eyes dragged to the cause of this. Blaise was smiling happily along with her sister, cracking jokes and looking at Luna like he actually gave a damn and that made Solis smile even brighter.

Finally her green eyes met Draco's and she was shocked to see him smiling at her. She had barely said two words to him, but it seemed as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself watching her watch her sister and her date. It perplexed her and she opened her mouth to speak to him, to thank him but was cut short. Her sister was being swept up onto the dance floor, Blaise's arm low around her waist as he swung her around to the classical tune. Solis was about to protest, but her sister was truly having a wonderful time and if she put a stop to it, she would be the bad guy in the picture.

With a sigh, she settled down in her seat like a chicken on an egg and finally made eye contact with her fake date. He took a sip of his wine, before pouring some in her glass as well. Green eyes skeptically stared at the deep purple liquid that nearly reached the top of the glass. She was never really one to drink, she was the cool, collected one that always had her wits about her, but with one final glance to Luna and Blaise, she decided that a glass of wine wouldn't kill her.

"Thank you, Draco. I feel a lot more at ease now, seeing them together and how he is acting. He must be a good person." She flashed him a smile, quite possibly the first smile she'd ever shot in his direction. He returned the smile, clanking his glass gently against hers.

"No need to thank me, but it would be nice to watch you enjoy yourself too. I'd love to take you for a spin on the floor after this glass of wine. It'd be a shame to hide something so beautiful at the table." Solis nearly spit the wine she had been attempting to drink back into the glass. In all her time, stepping up to the plate as faux-mom, she saw her sister as beautiful, not herself. To hear it, for the second time that night coming from an undeniably attractive man, made her feel giddy.

But maybe that was the wine, currently sliding down her throat at a rapid pace, that made her feel that way. She placed the empty glass down on the table and looked across to him, suddenly feeling ballsy.

"It's be a shame to not be spun around the floor by such a handsome looking man," she replied, reaching across to pour herself another glass. "But, I'll need a glass or two more to feel comfortable... I've never danced before." She admitted sheepishly, tipping the glass back once more. Draco nodded, pouring himself another glass as well.

"I'm quite surprised Solis hasn't tried to hex you yet," Luna spoke as Blaise spun her around in a small circle. Shocked himself, Blaise found himself nodding, before trailing his eyes over to the other pair. Solis looked happy herself, sipping a glass of wine and engaging herself in a conversation with his blonde best friend. Blaise pulled Luna into him, moving his hips with hers to the beat and framing her back with his arm.

Luna smiled up at him, before casting a look back to her sister's table. Its not as though she was stupid, she knew what her sister's original intentions were. She knew that she was just keeping Luna in her sights and Luna couldn't blame her. After all, her sister was the backbone in their family anymore, and desperate to keep Luna safe. The fact that she hadn't hexed Blaise was a mystery to her. She had felt Solis' eyes on her all night, up until they went to the dance floor. Luna smiled softly, as the song broke, she placed a hand over her heart.

"I know why though," she spoke, arms curling around Blaise's neck as a new song picked up. He looked down at the dazzling blue eyes that peered up at him. His brow arched and before he could ask, she continued speaking, "It's because you are making me very happy tonight and she didn't want to crush that happiness by being her protective self."

"She's a good sister." He responded, spinning her around the floor some more, before leaning down close to her. "Do you think she'd hex me if I kissed you?"

"Depends if your intentions are true or not," she responded, shooting him a sparkling smile. He smirked down at her, before leaning down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Oh my, the flufflezingers are going nuts in my tummy!" She giggled, earning a strange look from her tall, dark and handsome partner. "They stir in your stomach when you have big feelings for somebody you kissed." She blushed as she spoke and Blaise felt his own skin darken, before a smirk crossed his face.

"They are going nuts in my stomach too."  
_

Draco watched amused as the usually calm and collected Solis polished off her 4th glass of wine with a glazed look in her eyes. Sudden, she stood up, before sauntering over to his side of the table and grabbing him by the arm forcefully.

"I think I'm ready now, but you're going to have to lead. I'm a little..." She leaned up against him as he stood and he smirked. Taking her by the hand and leading the stumbling girl onto the floor. She wasn't bad at dancing, but she did keep falling into him with a scarlet face, not that he minded. Much to his disappointment, she only lasted 3 or four dances, bodies grinding against each other to the tune, before she stated she needed some air. Draco pulled her body out onto the balcony of the establishment, watching uneasily as she hoisted herself up on the ledge and swung her legs over the side.

"Wouldn't it be nice to just fly? Like with out a broom or anything, just by yourself?," She mused, body swaying gently in the wind. Draco found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her small body against his large frame. She smiled, tilting her head back against his shoulder. "I had a great time tonight, Draco." she said, voice vaguely reminding him of Luna. He smirked a little, seeing the resemblance in the two if not just barely.

Solis seemed to sport a gorgeous and genuine smile all night, once she had determined her sister was safe in the arms of his counterpart. He stared down into her green eyes, before careening his neck and placing a delicate kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened, momentarily, before she pressed back into the kiss. Draco attempted to push deeper, make it more passionate but he soon found himself on his arse, staring up at the brunette that had gone from extremely happy back to her ice cold self. He didn't even get a chance to apologize before she whipped her wand out and apparated out of the building, leaving Draco dumbfounded.

Blaise and Luna had returned to the table a few minutes after Draco and Solis had begun dancing, Luna laughing all the way about how sore her ankles would be and of the good time she had. She even have a couple glasses of wine with Blaise, laughing carelessly as the liquor hit her body. She was surprised to see Draco storm up not 20 minutes later, looking absolutely miserable and Solis-less.

"Where did Solis go?," Luna asked, earning a death glare from the platinum blonde, before he muttered the waiter to bring over some firewhiskey.

"I kissed her and she apparated away. Seems I misread all of her signs." He growled, downing the glass of firewhiskey he had been brought and ordering the waiter to just leave the bottle. Luna's airy laugh just spiked his nerves even more.

"You stole her very first kiss, how do you expect her to react?," Luna laughed again, earning a look from Blaise, who was wondering if Luna had already recieved her first kiss, or if Luna just didn't really care about it.

All Draco knew was he had just screwed his one and only chance to sweep Solis off of her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: For the convience of this story, lets just say the dorms are 2 people per dorm, and they have their own private bathroom. Obviously the Lovegoods share a suite.**

The room was spinning when Solis flopped backwards on her bed. Heart pounding in her chest, nearly rising like bile in her throat. What had happened? Why did he kiss her? It was a fake date. It was so she could spy on her sister! Why did he try that? Was she giving him signs? She signed and rolled over, looking blankly out the window. She was. She was grabbing him, leaning up on him. She was the one acting like it was a real date, not him. He was being normal, up until them dancing. And beside his comments.

Was he attracted to her? Or was he just playing into her? Was he just being his natural player self? She growled, pushing her drunk self up from her mattress and trailing herself to the adjoining bathroom. Her clothes found the floor rather quickly as the tub filled with lusious bubbles and soon she found herself slipping into the sweet embrace of the warm liquid.

"He's just playing the cards he was dealt is all," she said to the air, as she watched the bubbles cling to her lifting leg. Her mind trailed to her sister. Like an idiot, she had left her alone with Blaise. Solis found herself growling again. She was making all kinds of mistakes tonight, and she blamed that devilish purple liquid for it all. And she blamed Draco for starting it all.

Soon, she found herself pulled from her thoughts by a loud ruckus in the other room. A male's voice damn near toppled her out of the tub as she scrambled to haphazardly wrap her robe around her soapy, soaking wet body. However, when she swung the door open, she had not expected to come face to face with Draco Malfoy, whose silver eyes darted around her fucking body like a fly on shit. She felt the heat leave the rest of her body and rise to her face, as she shoved him away from the door and slammed it shut. Quickly, she arranged the robe correctly on her body, before reappearing out of the door, death eyes locked on none-other than her sister, tending to an extremely intoxicated and nearly passed out, Blaise. Luna's desperate eyes met hers and Solis felt her glare soften as her sister spoke.

"They started drinking firewhiskey after you left... I couldn't let them go to Professor Snape like this, so I decided they could come here..." Her sister's airy voice caused Solis to let out a sigh and trail her eyes to the other drunkard, who was currently laying in her bed muttering about how it smelt like Solis.

"You aren't sleeping next to him," Solis said, eyes fixating back on her sister. "We will share a bed, and they will share a bed. And tomorrow I want a thourough explaination from both of them as to why they got so drunk."

"Well, It was Draco that started it... He came back after you left quite upset it seemed. What happened?" Luna said and Solis' face lit up like a Christmas tree as she tried to sputter out a response to her sister.

"I kissed 'er. She was not verrrry happy 'bout that. Next thing I knew, she wa' gone!" Draco yelled drunkenly from his place on Solis' bed. Solis smacked her palm to her forehead. Idiot. Slowly she picked her eyes up to her sister's, who was actually smiling at her. Smiling wide, like she was truly happy she had kissed him. "But das okay, cause her and Blaise just snogged before, right ol' buddy?" Draco continued and Solis shot daggers at the now sleeping boy, slumped up against their window. She was about to open her mouth, but her sister uncharacteristically cut her off.

"Solis, I know you truly mean best, but just because I act the way I do and choose not to see the bad in people, doesn't mean I would let somebody walk on me like this. Blaise likes me, he really actually likes me. And Draco really actually likes you. Can't you just accept that neither of us are going to end up like Mom? Solis, the war is over." The words that fell from her sister's mouth penetrated her body like individual knives, nearly setting off a panic attack all on their own. Luna had never, ever talked back to her. Ever. And her she was telling her what's what. Solis choked. She was at a loss for words as she stared back into her sister's unwavering blue eyes. "And," her sister continued and Solis feared the worse. "Blaise is sleeping with me tonight."

The worst confirmed. Completely and utterly confirmed. Solis couldn't decide what was worse, Luna sleeping next to a man, or her sleeping next to Draco.

"Cheers to that!" He drunkenly called out and Solis decided that her situation was worse.

"I'll sleep on the floor,"

"No, Solis, just cause he's Malfoy doesn't mean he is incapable of feeling things. Its not like he's going to try anything." Solis scowled at her sister, before grabbing the sweatiest sweatsuit she could find and going to the bathroom to change. Finally, she emerged after attempting to sleep on the tub and only being harassed by her sister. Seriously, when did she get the balls to talk like this? With a permanent scowl on her face, she crawled into bed next to the drunken perpetrator and the continual bane of her existence.

"I hate you," she muttered to Draco, watching scornfully as her sister settled in bed with the passed out Blaise. Draco just chuckled and tossed an arm over her midsection, to which she attempted to move but found she was no match for his drunken strength as he tightened his grip around her.

"I like you," he responded, breath hot in her ear, making her shudder. Reluctantly, she settled against his chest and fell into one of the best sleeps of her life, despite her displeasure.

When Draco woke up, Solis and the others were gone. It was Sunday, so it wasn't like they had any classes. He rose from Solis' satin sheets and trudged his way to the bathroom, in an attempt to pee. His attempt was thrawted by a naked Solis, hiding under the bubbles. She squealed and a bar of soap whizzed past his face.

"Get out!" She screamed, preparing to throw a bottle of shampoo at him, before he hastily shut the door.

"Merlin, how many times do you bathe woman!?" He yelled through the door, mood awfully foul with his pounding head.

"Maybe if you didn't sweat like a damn hog all over me I wouldn't have to bathe until tonight!" She hollered back, red as roses in her tub. Could she not get a moment of peace?

"Well, I gotta piss, so I'm coming in. And no, I won't look at you, your majesty." He growled, before coming in with closed eyes and feeling his way to the bathroom. He heard her growl back and the sound of water rustling before the door slam. He called out to her, receiving no response and it didn't take him long to realize she had left the bathroom.

By the time he came out, she was gone.

Blaise and Luna could not stop smiling at each other. Luna was over the moon. Literally. Blaise had even put a stop to Pansy messing with her that morning and a couple other of his house mates, not even caring what they had to say about him dating "Looney" Luna Lovegood.  
She was totally happy that her sister laid off her last night, that she- though she didn't accept it, was letting it happen for the sake of Luna. Now if Luna could just make her and Draco happen, everything would be peachy. Last night was the absolute perfect plan. Everything had gone accordingly and Draco and Solis had ended up spending the night together in the most g-rated sense.

How could she make that happen. Blaise smiled at her over the top of the library tale they were currently seated at.

"How can we make Draco and Solis happen?" She asked, knowing damn well she would need the trickery of a Slytherin to even have a chance at making her long-term plan happen. Blaise smiled wickedly, and the two got down to there plans.

It was going to be a long month for Solis Lovegood.


End file.
